


Don't Mean To Be Im-POLE-ite!

by Goggles_McGee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also yes, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Except for the Katsuki family, Exotic Dancer Instructor Yuuri, I may have based that little thing off my mom, I say maybe because i really dont know, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Skater Victor Nikiforov, They basically all live in Detroit au, Victor has an obsession with the Hallmark channel, maybe some smut, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/pseuds/Goggles_McGee
Summary: After yet another win, figure skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov, finds himself in a bit of a slump. After yet another unsuccessful practice session he decides to go to a local dance studio that rents out rooms to practice and maybe try to clear his head. But he accidentally stays later that he normally does and ends up witnessing a class. An exotic dance class, and he may or not be completely and hopelessly enchanted by the instructor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic for Yuri on Ice!!! I hope you guys like it! I actually was inspired by some fan art and got permission from the artist to write this! I'm excited to see how this goes XD

Practice had been rather uneventful that afternoon for Viktor. He showed up, did his warm up, tried to skate, key word: tried. It's not like he flubbed his jumps or anything, he just felt.... unmotivated.

Yeah, that was a good way to put it.

The five - time Worlds Champion realized that he was at the age that people expected him to retire from the world of figure skating, and he was all about surprising people. But...another realization was that people were expecting his surprises now.

After his most recent win he was asked what his plans for the future were, and quite honestly he had no clue. Skating just wasn't as fun and exciting as it used to be, but in the other hand, who was Viktor Nikiforov without skating?

Needless to say, his head and heart were not into practice, and it seems like his coach, Yakov, agreed. He told Viktor to leave the rink and to clear his head.

Okay he may have said more than that, and he may have been yelling all the while, but that was the gist of the lecture.

So here Viktor was, sitting in an empty dance studio that he rented, stretching absent mindedly to some random music playing from his phone. He just couldn't seem to shake this fog from his head.

Huffing in frustration, the Russian stood up, if he couldn't skate then the least he could do is dance and keep loose and limber. So he did exactly that. He danced and danced till his muscles burned, not badly but pleasantly. The signs of a good workout. He did, however, notice he had stayed well past his regular time.

Just as he was packing up to go home he heard music and voices in the room right across from his. Curious as he was he quickly finished tying up his sneakers to see what was going on. As soon as he locked up the rented dance room he looked through the ajar glass door of the other studio and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. There in the front of the room he saw the most divine creature he had ever seen in his whole 27 years of living. The man he saw, whom he guessed was the instructor, was watching as everyone was trying to do a move that Viktor couldn't even name.

"Alright everyone, good form! But try it more like this," and oh....oh boy, he lifted himself gracefully onto the pole in the front of the room and swiftly got into the position everyone had tried to get into. If Viktor thought he had looked good before, then this guy looked like a god at this moment. While in the position, Viktor got a good view of his delicious thighs, that thankfully were exposed due to him wearing the shortest shorts the silver haired man had every seen. Blue eyes continued to scan the man's body pausing at the barely-hanging-on-by-a-thread tank top and continuing up. Viktor swore he was going to cry.

"Extend then hold it..." The instructor stated. Everyone nodded and tried to do it as he did as he skillfully dismounted the pole.

Viktor probably would have stayed there for as long as he could but he was interrupted from doing so when his phone rang. Why didn't he put it on silent!? As fast as he could he grabbed his phone from his duffle bag and looked up into the studio again to see the cute instructor as well as the class looking at him.

His cheeks flamed up as he muttered a quick apology as he speed walked put of there.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath before answering his phone. "Yes?"

"Well someone doesn't sound happy to hear from me." A voice sing-songed from the other end.

"Chris...," Viktor sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. What's up?" He asked as he walked down the street towards his apartment complex.

He tried to pay attention to his friend, he really did, but he was really distracted thinking of that instructor. What days did he teach on? Was it a while week kinda class, or was it just on Wednesdays? Did he always teach at this time? Or did he teach at different times? God Viktor just wanted answers!

"Okay seriously, mon cher, what is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Viktor so eloquently asked as he begun to walk into the apartment and gave a slight nod of his head to the doorman.

"It doesn't take a genius to know you're distracted my friend."

"Oh....yeah I'm a little distracted."

"Mhm. What is distracting you?"

"Well...," the Russian started as he took the elevator up to his floor, " a lot of things I guess but at the moment, there's this guy."

"Oh my~!," Chris purred, "who is it? What's his name? Where'd you meet him? Did you guys fu-"

"Chris! I... I don't really know his name, I literally just saw him a couple of minutes ago, which means I don't know who he is. I know he's an instructor of sorts. It looked like a pole dancing class."

"Oho, and why were you at a pole dancing class?"

Viktor rolled his eyes as he opened his door and gave a quick greeting to his poodle Makachin.

"I wasn't. I was at that dance place near my apartment. You know the one where they let you rent out the studios if they're open?"

"Oh yeah! I definitely know the one. I actually take a couple classes there."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm....but tell me about this boy!"

Once again, Viktor sighed as he threw himself onto his couch only for Makkachin to jump into his back and lay down. "Well for one he's beautiful....like really beautiful, Chris....and oh god his voice! I've never heard anything so sweet!"

On the other sode of the phone the Russian heard his friend laugh. "I never took you as the poetic type, Nikiforov. Maybe it's all the Hallmark movies you watch."

"You know I've always been a romantic at heart. And don't you go dissing the Hallmark channel. It's a gift from God!"

"You're pathetic my friend, truly pathetic....anyways...besides this beautiful boy and what not, how is practice going? I got to see how my main competition is doing."

Viktor huffed a small chuckle and tried to get comfortable, but that was hard to do with a grown ass poodle on your back sleeping soundly. "Honestly it could be going better... Again I've been distracted. Not just by Mr. Gorgeous, even before I saw him today, I don't know....I just....my head feels like it's in a fog, you know?"

Chris made a noncommittal noise, so Viktor continued.

"I've been trying to shake it off for days but that has proved to be fruitless... I don't know...maybe...maybe I need a break."

"...A break? Like a break from skating?"

Viktor hummed as a response and patiently waited for his friend to say something.

"Are you sure? I mean I totally support you Viktor, but are you really sure?" The Swiss asked, Viktor could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"I don't know," Viktor had been saying that more and more often lately, "it's just a thought."

"Well my advice would be to think about it more. Maybe what you need isn't a break but a hobby. But it's whatever you decide! Oh but Josef just got home, I'll talk to you later!"

And with that their conversation ended. Viktor was left to just think about everything that had happened during his day. He didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep until he woke up early, way to early, with a sore neck and back. Viktor blamed Makkachin who sat in front of him looking innocent as always.

"You're lucky you're cute.." Viktor grumbled before he made his way to his bedroom for a couple hours of extra sleep before he actually had to get up and face the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Viktor found himself at the studios, he was frustrated with himself. 

He was still distracted during practice, to the point that Yakov kicked him out of the rink yet again and to top it all off, Viktor hadn't seen that cute instructor again! It had already been four days since he last saw him! 

The Russian tried to stay later than he did like last time but to no avail. But he only got to stay late two out of the four days due to Chris wanting to hang out and go drinking like usual and entertaining Yuri when he randomly decided to visit Viktor at his apartment, he actually did that a lot, he did that even if Viktor wasn't home and demanded he come home to make sure Yuri wasn't bored. So really, there was no telling if the cute instructor had been there when Viktor hadn't. That was very frustrating, and he made sure to complain about it to Chris and his boyfriend, and also to Yuri who rolled his eyes and told him to get his head out of his ass.

That only lent a hand in Viktor's frustration as he begrudgingly stretched his hamstrings. 

Honestly he had been running late to the studio since he decided to take Makkachin on a walk early, but Makkachin seemed to have other plans as he chased a butterfly around and refused to stop even when Viktor promised to buy him more of his favorite doggy treats. If this was a Hallmark movie, Viktor would have run into a handsome man who was also chasing after his dog. Viktor would probably be the one who landed on his back, or maybe he would actually be the one to land on top. They would both apologise profusely and then their eyes would meet and then there would be silence as they both fell in love at first glance. Oh man, maybe Chris and Yuri were right....maybe he did watch too much Hallmark. 

By the time he finally got Makkachin to stop he realized he was late to the studio for the time he had reserved it for, which meant he had to pay extra to reserve it for a longer time. Thank goodness no one had needed the studio anymore so Viktor didn't have to pay too much, nor did he have to pay for a shorter time, he hated when that happened because he hardly got anything done, not that he was getting anything done at the moment but still, at least he didn't have a stressful deadline.

The Russian reluctantly took out his earphones so he could play his music over the stereo, he needed to do something other than stretch so he might as well dance out the routine Yakov had been helping him make -since Viktor couldn't be "bothered" to make one himself, Yakov's words not Viktor's. It wasn't a bad routine so to say, it just didn't feel like Viktor at all, but at the moment it was the only routine he had and he needed to practice it regardless of how he felt. Just as he was about to turn on his music, he heard voices in the studio across from him, since he had had his earphones in he hadn't noticed a class had started. 

His heart beat with hope of the possibility that it was the pole dancing class he had witnessed from last time. The silver haired male practically skipped to the window of his studio to peek at the class and sure enough it was the pole dancing class. His eyes quickly darted to the front of the studio and there he was, the gorgeous instructor, about to teach a new move. 

"Okay class, I am very proud of your progress. So starting today I'll be teaching you knew moves since you've all become familiar with the other one's I've shown you." The instructor said. Someone in the back raised there hand before asking, "Uh, Mr. Katsuki, my wrist is still a bit sore from last week, would you mind if I sat out of this class and just recorded it?" 

The instructor, Mr. Katsuki, smiled, and boy what a smile, "Of course, Minami." The boy who Viktor assumed was Minami, was positively beaming as he quickly moved to the front of the class in order to find a good place to start recording. 

Viktor continued to watch from the window in his studio with the door cracked open so he could hear what they were saying, was that creepy? Probably. But Viktor couldn't help but be curious. 

He watched as the instructor walked up to the pole in the front of the class and placed one hand on it. Today he was wearing tight navy blue shorts and another hang-off-the-body tank top, this one was white with navy blue writing that, from what Viktor could see, said 'Hey, there Sailor!' And his hair was slicked back like last time. Viktor was practically drooling at the sight. 

"Alright so this move I'm going to show you guys is called the Lean Back. Well actually it has many names. Some of my favorites are Venus, Sleeping Beauty, and Shrimp on the Barbie," Mr. Katsuki chuckled at the names he mentioned, as did his class. 

"Anyways, first I will demonstrate the move and then I will demonstrate it again, slowly with commentary, and then I want you guys to try. Okay?" When he saw the various nods or murmured agreements, the gorgeous man wrapped both hand around the pole and began to climb up it till he was almost to the top of it, he then extended his left leg while wrapping his right leg around the pole so that it crossed over the extended leg. He then let go of the pole and as the name of the move said, leaned back with his arms stretched to his sides.

God, those thighs! Viktor was convinced he could crush a man's skull between them if he wanted to. And Viktor kinda wanted to be that man, maybe not get his skull crushed but he did want those thighs wrapped around his face. 

Katsuki held the pose before he gracefully pulled himself back up to a sitting position as he placed his hands one more on the pole before he let his legs unwrap from the pole and spread them to a perfect V as he lowered himself to the ground. 

Viktor barely even heard the man talking anymore as he demonstarted the move one more, as he did so his shirt rode up and the Russian got a good look at his abs. Viktor couldn't help but lick his lips. 

And the instructor was going just as slow as he said he would while making commentary, that only made his muscles flex and stretch and strain more and Viktor could only take so much. So regretfully he had to tear his gaze away to calm himself. Yes the instructor was practically seduction on legs, what did he say another name for the move was? Venus? Yeah that man was definitely Venus, or at least he had to be a spawn of Venus. Besides looking drop dead gorgeous, this Mr. Katsuki somehow made music with his body, Viktor knew there was no music playing in the other studio, but watching the instructor just demonstrating that one move, Viktor swore he could hear the sharp swift strum of a violin, like the start of a tango or something. 

The Russian risked a glance to the other studio and saw that the class was now attempting the move as the instructor moved about the room to help where he could. Even as he walked, Viktor swore he heard the fast short bang of a drum, it was as though each footstep was calculated, and the sway of his hips was like the gentle and alluring strumming of a guitar. 

And oh.....

Oh! 

As Viktor watched this magnificent creature move and heard his symphony, he could see it....He could see the beginning of a routine. It certainly wasn't a lot, but it was something! 

For the first time in a long time Viktor felt inspired. 

He ran to his bag to grab his phone and opened up the note app he had and watched the instructor closely, while he did, he took notes about what moves he was envisioning. By the time he realised that the class was ending he definitely didn't have enough moves to make a full routine but it was a start. 

A wonderful, beautiful start! 

All he needed was the perfect song! And yeah, he needed way more moves to actually make a whole routine, he would also need a costume and he would have to talk to Yakov about changing up the routine that the older man had been trying to help him build. He would also need to keep a close eye on his inspiration. 

Speaking of which.....where was he? Viktor opened the door to his studio and looked left and right to see if the instructor was walking away but no....he was gone? Had Viktor really been that engrossed on his routine? Wow. 

But what was Viktor supposed to do!? He needed his inspiration and his inspiration was that beautiful instuctor who had once again slipped through the Russian's fingers. 

Viktor sighed as he slumped back into his room and packed up for the night. 

As he walked to the lobby of the place he happened to look at the billboard. Yes! Why hadn't he thought of that before? Surely the board would show the classes available and the times for them right? 

Excitedly, the silver haired male ran up to the board and eagerly scanned it's contents for what he was searching for. Hmmm.....Beginners Ballet, Ballet 1, Advanced Ballet, Flamenco, Belly Dancing, Hip-Hop.....where was it?.....Tap Dance- that kind of sounded fun! - , Swing - OoooooOooo that also sounded fun! -, but it wasn't what he was looking for........Contemporary...no!....Exotic Dancing! (Pole dancing class) That was it! 

Viktor clapped his hand as he read the flier, the class was every Monday, Saturday, and Sunday! That was great! And it seemed like the insrtuctor taught it at the same time every night! And the instructor was.......Argh!!

The paper was ripped! Viktor finally had a chance to find out his name, not just his last name, which was very nice, but he wanted to know his full name!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out the cute instructors name!

Yakov didn't know what had gotten into Viktor but it was an improvement. 

Viktor was actually putting together a routine, and though Yakov wasn't very happy about Viktor throwing out the whole routine they had been making over the past couple of weeks,he was glad to have Viktor acting as his old self. Even if his old self was annoying. 

So Yakov decided not to ask about whatever had inspired Viktor, as long as it got his skater out of his slump and on the ice, it was good enough for him. 

______________________________

It became a sort of routine for Viktor to go to Minako's Dance Studios every Monday, Saturday and Sunday, and to rent the room across from the pole dancing class from 8-10...the exact days and times the flyer he had found had stated the class was being held. 

Was Viktor being creepy? He hoped not. He just really didn't want to lose his muse. And okay, he may have a teeny tiny crush on the mysterious Mr. Katsuki. Who at the moment was doing what he called the Slide Down Through Plank move. Viktor liked to call it The Reason Why Viktor Nikiforov Was Deceased. He watched as the dance instructor demonstrated the move yet again. He watched as the lithe male gripped the pole and flipped himself onto it and slowly made his way into a plank position before he slide the pole between his thighs even more slowly. Viktor felt his soul leave his body yet again. 

This guy was pure seduction on legs! He was...he was Eros! Yes! Eros! That was a perfect description of the man. The past couple of weeks as Viktor observed his muse for inspiration, he came to the conclusion that the man would be his undoing. The way he moved was just so sensuous. Again, it reminded Viktor of the Greek god Eros and... Holy shit...Eros! 

Viktor quickly ran over to his phone that was charging next to the speakers and in his hurry he ended up tripping on his bag. He felt more than heard the this he created. But it seemed like Mr. Katsuki's class had no trouble hearing it because as soon as Viktor got up he caught them all staring at him. Some were laughing and others looked worried. Mr. Katskui looked like a mix of concered and amused. Vitkor lamely waved at him and was delighted when he got a wave in return before the class resumed. 

What was Viktor doing? Oh yeah! Eros!! The Russian continued towards his phone and went to his play lists and quickly found the In Regards To one. He scrolled quickly till he came to the Eros soundtrack. He tapped on it and immediately his studio room was filled with guitars, the violins, all of it. It was filled with passion and lust and love. And Viktor just knew he needed to skate to this. He would skate to this. 

With one last glance at Mr. Katsuki, Viktor set to work till an employee came to inform him that his time was up. He nodded distractedly and began to pack up. As he was he heard a soft knock on the door. He glanced up and saw his inspiration, the very fuel to his fire, Mr. Katsuki. 

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. But apparently the heavens were gifting the Russian with a pass of humiliation since Mr. Katsuki spoke first. 

"Hi...um...I just wanted to make sure you were okay from earlier. You know, when you fell? It sounded like it hurt. Are you hurt?" 

That made Viktor's cheeks burn as he gave the beautiful not a sheepish smile. "Besides my pride? I'm fine. My knee might be a bit bruised tomorrow but I'm good. Thanks by the way...for coming to check on me. I'm Viktor by the way. Viktor Nikiforov." He stuck his hand out slowly and could have sworn he heard angels singing when the dance instructor took it and gave it a soft shake. 

"Katsuki Yuuri. I'm glad you're okay Viktor...have...have a good night." 

And just like that he was gone. But rather than feeling empty, Viktor felt like he was floating. Okay there was some emptiness but it was miniscule at best. 

Mr. Katsuki Yuuri was not just Eros...he was...gentle and kind and...soft. 

And so much more than Viktor could have asked for. Even if they only exchanged brief words, Viktor knew that Yuuri was something more. He was a sublime creature and Viktor couldn't wait until his next studio day. 

The Russian also couldn't wait to show Yakov the song he picked! He had a feeling Yakov's frown lines might lessen when he did so.

On his way home, Viktor couldn't help but hum to himself. There was a pep to his step that he had feared he had lost for good, but here it was making his steps lighter. Once he was home Viktor did what he always did. He fed his beloved Makkachin a doggy treat, made a small healthy snack for himself before turning on his TV which was of course on the Hallmark channel. 

"OoooOooo it's a preview for a new movie!! Aww it looks so cute! Maybe I should record it..." Viktor mused to himself as he wrapped himself in a blanket that was designed like one of his old costumes from his junior days. He had gotten it from a fan when he had done a meet and greet in Canada. That was also when he had met that other skater...what was his name? Jake Johansson?? Whatever, it was something like that. Viktor didn't really remember.

The blanket was amazing though! It was nice and fluffy and cute! Much like Makkachin. 

As he lay in his cocoon of warmth, Viktor thought back to Yuuri, "Yuuri~." He loved the sound of his name and to say his name. It felt right. It felt comforting. It felt seductive the way it rolled off his tongue. 

Viktor just had to call up Chris! 

"Bonjour?"

"Chris! You'll never guess what happened!!"

Viktor could hear his best friend laugh before answering, "Did the cute instructor breath?"

"No! Well I mean of course yes. He took my breath away though!"

"Your point Vikkie?"

"Oh yeah! Well I found out his name!" The Russian squealed out loud enough to started his poodle out of her sleep. He whispered an apology to her as she tried to get comfortable again. 

"Do share, my friend."

"It's Yuuri Katsuki! Oh well he introduced himself as Katsuki Yuuri. That's how they do it in Japan right?"

"I'm surprised you remember that, considering you're a bit of an airhead."

Viktor gasped and placed a hand over his heart. He felt so betrayed! "I can at least remember that! But isn't that just a perfect name? I think it's perfect."

"Hmm. Its got a nice ring to it. His mother even named their inn after him."

"Really? That's so cu-....wait...how do you know that?" Viktor asked completely baffled by how his friend would know that little piece of information. 

"Well..." Chris had started as Viktor waited as patiently as he could for his friend to answer but all he heard was a clatter of stuff falling down and Chris spewing out French curses. 

"Damn it. Misty got onto the counter again. I'll call you back Viktor." 

And then Chris hung up and Viktor continued to pout, his brows were drawn in, in curiosity. Did his best friend know Yuuri? If so why had he never mentioned that? The Russian was sure that if he did know that the instructor was Yuuri that he would have told Viktor long ago so that he would shut up about said instructor. This whole conversation had been confusing and Viktor was left with more questions than answers.

Oh well, Viktor could ask him to explain in the morning. For now he needed his sleep. He was so going to surprise Yakov tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reflects on things, Chris is scheming, and Yuuri is forever a cinnamon roll. Also a peek into Yuri's perspective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it's shortness but i thought it was short and sweet. Next chapter might be longer. I honestly just need more days off from work, i am so exhausted. Also i got caught up playing Persona 5 XD

Yuri had always looked up to Viktor, but like hell would he ever admit it to that idiot’s face. Viktor’s skating was like looking into a new world, one he specifically created just for that fleeting moment on the ice, and once he was done, you returned to your mundane life, wishing to be back in that other world. But off the ice that old man was a bumbling idiot, nowadays that statement rang truer. He was always bugging Yuri by talking about another guy by the same name of the Russian Fairy-The Ice Tiger of Russia! 

But…If Yuri was being honest, Viktor’s skating had improved over the last couple of weeks, he didn’t even know that was possible for the living legend, but it was true. He was moving in a way that told a story. Was it because of the other Yuri? That would be ridiculous! But it seemed to be the case. Stupid Viktor has even forgotten that he promised to choreograph Yuri’s short program!

Even with Yuri reminding him every morning. Okay maybe it wasn’t much of a reminder since all he did was yell at Viktor about how stupidly forgetful he is and that he better have his short program ready. 

“Yuri are you even listening to me!?” Yakov bellowed, his face red from frustration and exhaustion. 

Oh yeah, Yakov had been talking about something or other about his free skate that he was working on with Lilia and about how he could work on…what was it...oh yeah, his performance. AH, who cares, he’s just got to skate everything perfectly and it will be fine. 

“Okay Yuri! Let’s get started!” Viktor suddenly yelled from the other side of the rink where he had been taking a break with the witch and the diva. 

“Hah? What are you talking about old man? Get started with what?”

“With your short program, of course! Geez you can be so forgetful sometimes Yuri. You need to remain diligent!”

“Me? Forgetful?” 

“It’s good that you acknowledge it! Now get on the ice, we have work to do.” 

“Are you some kind of idiot?” Yuri yelled out. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor hummed to himself as he walked to the studios, practice had been fun. The faces that Yuri had made when Viktor had shown him his short program was priceless! 

Agape. Yuri seemed to think it didn’t suit him but everybody has some agape in them, some more so than others. Yuri’s is just buried deep within him. It’ll be a challenge for him to find it but Viktor was sure he could do it. While the program isn’t too technologically challenging like Lilia’s, Agape is challenging for Yuri performance wise. But if he could find his agape, that would be great. His skills would only grow…and then maybe, just maybe Viktor would be in trouble. Maybe Yuri would actually give Viktor a run for his money, he could bring a challenge that Viktor could meet with enthusiasm. 

Viktor felt bad for thinking it and feeling it but, he just didn’t find anyone that could make him fear for his position of first place. He craved that. He craved the fear of wanting to defend your title. He wasn’t defending at all, he was just keeping the spot warm basically. It’s irritating. Sad. 

It’s lonely. 

It is so lonely at the top, and it’s no longer fun. No one is aiming for the top anymore, with Yuri being the exception, they all aim for second, because with “Viktor Nikiforov being in a competition, second place is just as good as first since no one can beat him.” Viktor was so high up, he feared of falling, but maybe falling would be a great adventure. Sometimes he thought himself Peter Pan. Peter was immortal, forever young, and although he seemed to enjoy never aging he thought death would be a great adventure. That was because he was lonely, well Viktor seemed to think so. It would be lonely to be the only one to never age, sure, Peter had his lost boys, but they eventually grew up and left Peter. Viktor didn’t want to be left behind, but it looked like that was what was happening. Everyone was leaving or didn’t bother to get close because he was some unattainable, unapproachable immortal boy, or god. 

Maybe that is why he felt himself indisputably attracted to Katsuki Yuuri. He didn’t appear to know who Viktor was aside from the person who used the studio across from his class. That made Viktor feel for the first time in a long time. He was happy. Although he found some happiness in his friends, they didn’t really know him, and although he had happiness with Makkachin, Viktor felt selfish to say it wasn’t enough. 

He just wanted some happiness that would stay longer. 

Just as he opened the door to Minako’s Studios he bumped hard into someone, thank goodness neither of them fell but it took a minute for Viktor to gather his bearings. 

“I’m so sorry!” A familiar voice apologized. 

Viktor looked up suddenly and felt himself smile. “Yuuri! It’s no problem. It was my fault anyways.” 

“I-If you say so.” The Japanese male muttered as they both went to the front desk to sign in. 

“I do say so!…So…How’ve you been?” 

“Hm? Oh. I’ve been good. You?”

“Me too. I’ve been good. I’m just glad I could get here early.”

“The spots fill up fast. Huh?” Yuuri asked as they made it to the desk. Viktor let him sign in first since he was an instructor and all, and he couldn’t help but smile when Yuuri waited for him to sign in as well. 

“Alarmingly so.” Viktor agreed as they made it to the hall that the rooms they rented were located. They both stopped once they reached their rooms and just stood in the hall to continue talking since they both had time to spare. Viktor subconsciously looked over Yuuri’s outfit for the day, the black shorts he normally wore were replaced with bright red ones with white on the edges, for his choice in his loose-fitting tank top he wore a black one that said ‘Just a Cupcake Lookin’ For a Stud-Muffin.’ Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Something funny?” Yuuri questioned with a hesitant smile. 

“Your shirt. You always have such amusing tops to wear to your class.”

“Ah, that would be because of best friend. He buys us matching sets too often.” 

“I like his taste in clothing.” Viktor admitted with a smile as he once more, openly checked the man before him out. 

“It can be a bit much,” The divine creature he stared at acknowledged, “It was nice to talk to you Viktor, I have to get ready for class though. Have a good session.” And then that divine creature walked the short distance to his room, leaving Viktor with a strong sense of longing, and strangely happiness. This was the most they have spoken to one another and it was amazing. The Russian went into his own room after standing in the hall for a moment longer and once he closed the door, he leaned on it and sighed. Before he could get settled in, his phone rang. He could already tell who it was by the ring tone. ‘Sexy and I know It was specifically reserved for Chris. 

“Yes?”

“Is that any way to talk to the person who is going to be the best man at your future wedding?”

“…What did you do?”

“Seriously? Did you forget?”

“Forget? Forget what?” Viktor asked as he put his phone on speaker and began to do some light stretches. He glanced at his phone in confusion at his friend’s loud exhale. 

“I’m going to have to buy you a memo pad or something my friend.”

“What am I “forgetting,” Chris?” Viktor asked bemused as he moved himself into a jazz split. 

“My party? The one I am holding in a couple days?”

“I didn’t forget. I just never said I was going.” 

“That’s the point! You have to go, otherwise you won’t get married.” 

“And tell me, why would I be getting married?” Viktor switched sides for the jazz split and blew a persistent strand of hair out of his face. Once again, he glanced at his phone as though it were his best friend there beside him. 

“Because Yuuri is going to be there,” Chris practically sang. “And before you ask, it is not the little goblin Yuri, it is Katsuki Yuuri. The person of your affection, the star of your wet dreams, the-“ 

“I get it!” Viktor exclaimed as he felt his cheeks burn red at his friend’s words. Viktor thought he could handle Chris’s sensual nature, but the Swiss always had a surprise or two to throw at him. And then his friends words hit him this time. “Wait…Yuuri is going to be there? How did you accomplish that?”

“Oh. Didn’t I tell you?” Chris tried sounding innocent, the effort was wasted though since Viktor knew he was anything but. 

“Tell me what?” This time Viktor stopped his stretching in favor of pouting at his phone.

“I take Yuuri’s advanced pole dancing classes!”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Viktor deadpanned.

“Oops.~” 

“Don’t you ‘oops’ me Giacometti.” 

“So does that mean you’ll come?” 

Viktor looked out the windows that showed the room across from his and watched as Yuuri opened the door and welcomed everyone of his students with a warm smile. His heart clenched at the sight and he had to stop himself from sighing. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” 

He missed whatever his friend had shouted in glee because Yuuri caught his eye and directed that warm smile at him before giving him a short wave as he made his way into his classroom. Viktor sat there on the floor with his hand frozen in a gentle wave and a smile that didn’t want to go away. If Viktor had to be Peter Pan in his story, then he hoped that Yuuri was his Neverland. Not a lost boy, not Wendy, not Tiger Lily, but his Neverland. All those other things faded away from Peter, but Neverland never did.


End file.
